A review article is in preparation for the Journal of Synthetic Organic Chemistry (Synthesis). This review will present a survey of the new high specific activity tritium labelling reagents and techniques developed at the National Tritium Labelling Facility and their applications to tritium labelling chemistry. The review will be organized on the basis of the type of reagent, its development and some applications. Emphasis will be placed on the reagents and techniques that have exceptionally high capability in the synthesis of high specific activity tritium labelled compounds. The focus of this review will be on chemical labelling synthesis and will not include hydrogen-tritium exchange reactions and biochemical methods. Current planning for this article suggests it will contain six sections as follows: 1. Introduction 2. Synthesis and Applications of Tritiated Tritides 3. Synthesis and Applications of Tritiated Water 4. Heterogeneous Catalytic Tritiation with Tritium Gas 5. Conclusion 6. References The Journal editor has requested that this review article be submitted before October 1998 for editing and revision by the Journal editorial board.